The Life
by MrUbaNub
Summary: Friends only wanted to watch the new episode. But they got more than they bargained. When Chris gets a weird text and a chance to go to Equestria. Will they take their chance? How will there new lifes go in Equestria? They now live in every bronies dream...
1. The Begining

**Hai guys this is my story called, The Life. This is my first story and I am writing it with my freinds from school. I have been inspired by many other fan fics an I hope that you all enjoy my story.**

Another fun day in the life of me. My friends Dylan, Santiago, Kelvin, Anthony, Brandon, and I all waited in our last class of the day so that we could drive to my house for the season preimer of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. We all just kept waiting for this day to end. We kept trying to talk to each other but our attemps were met with stares from the teacher. Finally the end of the day announcements came on and we all waited for our group to be called. As soon as it had been called we ran to my car to get to my house to set up. As we were backing out of the schools gate I heard an eighteen wheeler horn blow to the right. To late. Withtin seconds my body was met with excrutiating pain. How I lived for that long was a mystery but I felt my life slipping by. My vision turned to white. I was surrounded by white. Where was I? That I still dont know. I saw a world that was perfect below me. It looked cartoonish. But then I saw my favorite pony, Twilight Sparkle. "So that is where you wish to be." I heard as I soon started to plummet towards it and felt my body starting to change and my hands turning to hooves and a horn growing out of my head.

**Well Guys thats chapter one Please review and tell me If you liked it or not!**


	2. Oh Hello!

Well This is chapter two hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

"Ugh..Where am I" I put my hoof up to my head...Wait hoof?! Am I pony?! Wait, Where am I?! Am I actually in Equeistria...I turn around and look. Is that Ponyvile? Where are all My friends? Who's that pony in the distance? Is that Twilight? Total Nerdgasm! Twilight is my favorite pony! Wait what do I look like? No wings But I dont feel like a normal pony. I look up..."IM A FUCKING UNICORN!" I jump up and put my hoof in the air but intstantly fall. Crap dont know how to walk. I look around...It looks like Twilight heard me. Oops. Time to learn how to walk before she gets here. Come on remember four legs...FOUR. I fall again but am able to stand up a little. Come on dont give up. I start to slowly rise and I hold the position. Yes I did it, and theres Twilight. "Uh hello" Twilight said. "Uh hi." "Who are you Ive never seen you around Ponyville before?" Oh come on Chris think of a good story uhhh...Got it. "My name is Ch-Solar and Im from Fillydelphia" "Oh Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle its nice to meet you Solar." Finnaly another unicorn other than Rarity Twilight thought.  
"Nice to meet you to, Do you know where the town is Ive been looking for it." "Oh yeah definatley just follow me." Wow she is nicer than I thought. As we walked to Ponyville I found a puddle and was finnaly able to look at myself. I LOOK BADASS! Im a light Orange With a Dark yellow mane with an orange stripe throught it. As we arrived to town a pink blur shot right up to me. "Oh hi Pinkie" Said Twilight. "Whoishe?Ishenewe?Youknowwhat thatmeansright?APARTY!" She then left as fast as she came. "Umm what just happend?" "Oh she always does that"  
"Where are we going anyway" "I dont know where do you want to go" Hmmm...Got it "How about the libary I heard that this place has the best books and the best pony that lives there!" I did want to go there to learn some magic but I also wanted to go to Twilights house. "Oh, Well thats where I live?" "Oh so youre the amazing pony that lives there? The rumors were true" I said with a smile. "Oh, wow thanks..." She blushed I think Can ponys blush?  
"But yeah sure we can go there." "Thanks!" Just then another blur showed up. This time it was blue...no cyan Wow, its Rainbow Dash! That reminds me where are my friends? "So who is this?" Said Rainbow Dash. "This is Solar"  
she then proceeded to give Rainbow the death stare as in to say Hes Mine! "Hi Im Solar and you?" "Im Rainbow Dash but you can call me Dash, All of my friends do." She said with lust filled eyes. "Umm...Okay Hi Dash nice to meet you.." Have fun with her Anthony. "Twilight can we keep going to the libary I really want to learn more about magic." "Ya sure lets go. Bye Dash" "Ya bye Dash." "Bye." Whe have finally reached the Libary when we see a pony sitting siting outside. Is that Fluttershy. Oh wow she is cute...Maybe Brandon can actually get her I know she was one of his favorite ponys. Where are they?

Elsewhere

"WHERE THE HELL IS CHRIS" They all said in unison

Back to Ponyville

"Oh Hi" I said to Fluttershy. "EEEP" She said as she bolted it back to her house. "I wonder what she wanted"  
Said Twilight. We both walked in and she immeaditly gave me a book about magic. "Here this should help you"  
"Oh Thanks Ill start reading it right now, I just realized do you know a place where I can stay?" "Youcanstayhere"  
she said immeaditly. " Also do you know where to get something to eat?" "Yeah Ill take you there." "Thanks"  
She walked up to a big building that looked like a sugar wonder land. ITS SUGARCUBE CORNER!. Twilight saw the awe in my eyes "Are you that hungry?" "Yes Im starving" I ran in into complete darkness and into a pony.  
"Oww" I heard in the darkness. Then the lights came on. "WELCOME TO THE PARTY" I heard Pinkie. Yes I got my Welcome to Ponyville party! "Wait does anyone even know my name?"

That Was Chapter 2 dont forget to review!


	3. Hey You Guys!

Well here it is Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy We will be seeing the others soon! :D Enjoy!

"Of course we do silly...its...its" Pinkie said. "Solar" I said. "Yeah Solar I was just gonna say that.."  
"Nice to meet ya partner" Applejack said to me. "By the way what does your cutie mark mean?" Twilight said as I spun around to see it. It was sick! It was a microphone with magic coming out of it. "Uhh...It means that Im good with magic and Im a good singer." "Two talents?!" They all said. "Yeah I guess..." "Well Solar do you have a place to say" Applejack said. "Yeah I do Im staying with Twilight for the time being." While saying this Twilight kept staring at her. Oh ok thats twice shes done that...Does she like me?! Im having a huge NerdGasm right now. "Well why dont you show just how good of singer you are" Twilight said. "Umm...Sure..." Shit, what song do I do? Ok got it. I walked up to the stage. "Hey everypony my names Solar and Im gonna sing a song for you.." Im doing this to show Twilight that I like her to. So, what song... Got it!

Like a ferris wheel, full of blue-green eyes And a heart of steel, always on her own Almost never real

I started to stare dirctly at Twilight

When the night will begin The pain it won't end, even if she falls in love Back, you wanna turn back Your heart will attack, even if she falls in love

She started to notice and her face went red.

And she was, like a blade of ice Like a lonely road, clear as day, alive Always sharp and cold, always beautiful I am such a fool

When the night will begin

The pain it won't end, even if she falls in love Back, you wanna turn back Your heart will attack, even if she falls in love Try to look in her eyes The light is just right, even if she falls in love And it isn't so bad It's driving you mad, Even if she falls in love

When the night will begin The pain it won't end, even if she falls in love Back, you wanna turn back Your heart will attack, even if she falls in love Try to look in her eyes The light is just right, even if she falls in love And it isn't so bad It's driving you mad, Even if she falls in love

The place exploded into applause. "Uhh...Wow guys thanks" Twilight ran up to me. "You were amazing Solar" Yes I did it Fuck Yea! While on the stage I saw the door open. Huh, thought everypony was here already? Maybe someone left. Then I heard it "Guys I think I found him!" Was that Santiago? I then saw five ponys running through the crowd. A red on came up to me out of breath "Bro...Hoof?" "Umm who is this" I whispered to him "Tell me your human name right now and I hope you guys made a pony name Mines Solar" "Danmit!" I heard in the background. "Im Anthony he whispered back. He then said out loud. "My name is Red Flash" "Hey dude guess what?" "What" "Im with the best pony ever!" "You got with Rainbow Dash?!" "No Twilight...Wait you think Rainbow Dash is best I will fucking murder you...never mind...you might wanna get a place to stay..."

Well That was Chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed this one!  
Dont Forget to Review! 


	4. Bow Chicka Bow Wow

Heres Chp 4 enjoy!

"Oh yeah your right. I have a plan See ya." "Wait what was you- Oh nevermind" He already flew out the window. "Hey Santiago try and get with Pinkie so that you got a place to stay." "Oh dude good idea" He bolted to find Pinkie. Then I heard it...A huge boom went off outside. I ran outside like the other ponys to see what it was. And if thats what I think it is I think he won over Dash. Yes its a sonic boom. He did it...Wow that kicks ass. Now I have learn how to use my magic a lot better now. Dash flew out of the building and saw it and watched in awe. She then turned to me "Is that your friend?" "Yes, hes all yours" She took off flying for him.  
Twilight walked up to me "Ready to go" She said. "Yeah I need to go to sleep now..Anyway where am I sleeping?" "You can sleep in the guest room" "For now" She thought to herself. "And by the way can I borrow some books I want to get better with my magic." "Ya take as many as you like" "Thanks." We walked into her house and she went in her room and I started reading.

The next day

Did I stay up all night reading? I wonder what I can eat? I mean they dont have Burgers or anything like that so what is it? Then I saw Twilight walk down the stairs and she sees the pile off books next to me. "Did you read all of my books?!" "Not all I didnt go there" I pointed my hoof to a closed door. "Did you stay up all night?!" "Maybe..." "Jeez you must have been determined to get better" Ya I cant wait to show off to Anthon- I immeaditly fell asleep. Twilight groaned and levitated me to the actuall bed. I woke up with breakfast next to me.  
Twilight must have heard me wake up because she came into my room to say good morning. "Thanks for the breakfast"  
I said. "No problem. Do you like it?" I finally took a bite of the dandelion sandwich and my mouth exploded with pleasure. "This taste amazing!" "Does it really?!" "This is the best thing I have ever had. Thank you Twilight" Our eyes met for a moment but she looked away as her face turned red. "You know that song you sang last night was amazing" "Really?! It was the first time actually song in front of a crowd and was really nervous." "But you were amazing. You should do it more often." I got an idea she wants a song sung to her alone in here ok think think which song? Umm...Got it!

I've been here before a few times And I'm quite aware we're dying And your hands they shake with goodbyes And I'll take you back if you'd have me So here I am I'm trying So here I am are you ready

I started to stare at her as our eyes met she blushed.

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you Always Kiss you, taste you all night Always

And I'll miss your laugh your smile I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me I'm so sick of fights, I hate them Lets start this again for real

So here I am I'm trying So here I am are you ready So here I am I'm trying So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you Always Kiss you taste you all night Always (Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you Always Kiss you, taste you all night Always

I've been here before a few times And I'm quite aware we're dying

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you Always Kiss you, taste you all night Always (Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you Always Kiss you, taste you all night Always

Always..

Always..

"Twilight I have a question for you." "What is it?!" As Twilight's face lit up in happiness. "Umm...I dont know how to say this but...ummm...Will you be my marefriend?" "YES!" Twlight's face lit up. She was so excited.  
"Once I find a house we can move their or we can st-" Just then a bright white light filled up the room. "Celestia"  
We both said in unison. *I bowed* "No need to be formal" Celestia said. "Princess what brings you here?" "Well I heard of this new pony and five others that moved to Ponyville" She winked to me. "What did that mean" Twilight asked. "You can tell her Solar" Celestia said. "I wish not to yet Princess if that is okay?" "Yes it is fine"  
"Tell me Tell me now" Twilight begged to me. "You will find out in due time" Celestia said and she teleported away.

Well Thats Chp 4 I hope you all liked it! 


	5. And Another One Appears!

Well Everypony heres Chapter 5. I am going on a vacation.  
Hope you all enjoy! Also we will be seeing another one arive!

"Why wont you tell me?!"Twilight pleaded. "Now is not a good time" "Ugh Fine! But you promise you will tell me" "Yes just not now" I cant tell her Im a human now. What if she thought I was weird and left me? "Im gonna go take a walk" "Okay Bye" I stepped outside of the treehouse and stated to walk all around Ponyville. I then saw a black unicorn running towards me. Who is this? Wait..It cant be! He finally arrived to me out of breath the mysterious unicorn said "Chris?" It was him. "Dylan?" "FUCK YEA" We said as other ponies arround us stared. "How did you find your way here" "I was at some fancy town with a big castle" "You were at Canterlot?!" "Let me finish!  
So some big white pony walked up to me. She had wings and a horn!" "You met Prin- Wait so did I.."  
"Yeah and then she teleported me here. I was looking for you last night" "I was at Twilights house" "Wait What?  
Are you and Twilight dating?" "Yeah..." "You lucky bastard...What ever I can get umm...Vinyl Scratch" "Yeah good luck with that one" "What do you mean?" "Nothing just good luck, and you might wanna get a place to stay Anthonys already is at Rainbow Dash's house and I think Santiago is with Pinkie Pie" "So Brandon and Kelvin still havent showed up?" "No I dont know where they are I thought you guys were all together." "Where are you" He said in a singing voice and immeaditly recognized it "And Im so sorry." "Ahh.. Even in a new world we wont leave our blink behind!" "Never!" We both laughed at this. See I used to like all Lil Wayne and stuff like that, but Dylan showed me blink-182 and I began to listen to them more instead of my other music. Now I listen to a lot of rock,  
punk, and stuff like that. He was a black unicorn. All of his features he was just all black. Black mane, black coat, black eveything. " Dylan, You might need a pony name..." "Why?" "Well because the naming system here is different" "Oh yeah youre right! Let me think...Hmmm...Got It! I shall futher be known as... Dycruel" (dai-cru-l)  
"Wow thats a weird name but its your name. And second of all get a place to live..." "Shit.." "Hey I can see if you can stay with Twilight and I" "Oh sweet" "Lets walk there and ask her. And since your an unicorn now you might want to learn hw to do magic." "Oh yeah youre right" We walke do for a good twenty minutes until we finally arrived at the libary. "Wait she lives in a tree?!" "How many episodes did you watch?!" I asked him. I knew he was new but this was in the first episode. Just wow. Wait do I knock? I guess so. I knocked and heard Twilight yell "COME IN" I opened the door and she stared at my friend. "Hi Twilight" I said breaking her trance "I was wondering if my friend Dycruel could stay here?" That means that Solar will have too sleep with me Twilight thought to herself. "Yes he can stay here but that means that you have to sleep with me Solar.." Twilight said as she started to blush "Oh yeah thats fine with me.." I started to blush "So is that a yes?" Dylan said "Oh yeah sure you can stay here.." Twilight said not taking her eyes off of me. "Yeah just find the room yourself"  
I said still staring at Twilight. 


	6. How did she do that?

Guys here is chapter 6 and I dont know if I should do a clop scene or not? Review saying yes or no Bai!

I have been living here for two weeks now and yet nothing has happend and theres no sign of either Brandon or Kelvin. Me and Twilight have still been dating and Its going good. Until this morning...

FLASHBACK

"Hey Solar can you come down here?" Twilight yelled to me from downstairs waking me up. "Sure" I replied groggily. I walked down the steps to see Twilight with a ton of books around her. "Well I was wondering if I could test a new spell on you?" "Umm...Sure.." "You dont even wanna know what it is?" "As long as it dosent hurt Im fine with it."  
"Okay here goes nothing." There was a big flash and a bright light blinded me. "Oh my god.."Twilight said in a whisper "What is it?!" I yelled. "You-Youre a peagasus now!" "What spell did you use?!" I asked angrily. "It didnt hurt did it" She said jokingly. My vision was starting to come back to me and I looked to see if what she said was true.  
"HOLY SHIT" She was right. I am a pegasus. "Whats the cure?! Change me back!" I yelled at her. "It says I have to wait a week till I can make you back into a unicorn again.." Ok its only a week I can live with it.. "Ok might as well learn how to fly..Ill be back" I felt weird as I walked through the door. I decided to not think anything of it. I saw a nice open field. "Well here goes nothing" I said to myself as I started to flap my new wings. I felt like I had got off the ground. Focus...Focus...FOCUS! I opened my eyes to see I was high off of the ground.  
Holy shit...How do I go foward now? Ok I got that down, I started to fly around Ponyville. Hey I could live with being a pegasus. This is preety cool. I wonder If Im any fast.. I started to fly faster around Ponyville. I felt the wind start to gather around me. Wait this...IS this a Sonic Rainboom?! I looked to see that I had gathered an audience. My insides started to feel as if their were trying to move out of me. I then..I dont know how to explain this but I...teleported? I think that would be a good idea. I was in Twilight's libary when I hit a wall and caused a big hole in it. "Did I do that?"

I read the fanfic about the space bender...crap I forgot and Im to lazy to look for it but I want to use his idea slightly. Also how did you like the peagusus twist? As always dont forget to review 


	7. How Is that Even Possible!

**Heres Chapter 7! **

****Its been a week so I head down stairs and Twilights already awake. Ok maybe I should fill you in on the teleportation that happend. I was flying and I picked up a ton of speed. I then thought about the library I then teleported inside of it and hit a chunk out of the library forcing the tree to collapse. Right now Twilight, Spike, and I are all living in a house in Canterlot. She actually said to have all of the bronies thats we have found live in there along with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. I think Dylan is having the time of his life because he gets to be all alone in a room to himself. Ok as I was saying. I was walking downstairs to get changed back since Twilight turned me into a peagusus. "Morning Twilight" I said to her as I picked up some breakfast. "Hey you ready to be a unicorn again?" "Yes!" "Okay lets go get it done" We walked into our room that couldnt hold all of the books tha Twilight brought with her. "Here we go" she said as her horn started to glow. I waited...and waited. But didnt feel any different. "Ummm Twilight did anything happen" I didnt get an awnser so I opend my eyes and saw that she was shaking her head in disbelif. "Ho-How could it not work?!" I felt strange because I felt like I had magic in me. "And you do" As Celestia said as she teleported into our room. "Wait you **can** read minds?!" I said "Yes Yes I can." I only read this in the fanfics I didnt know she could actually read mines! Celestia chuckled. "But as you see you are now technically an Alicorn. But since Twilights spell here didnt work you no longer have a horn. But you are still able to perform magic." Wait that must been what happend with the teleportation that happend earlier! "Yes that is what caused that"

Well everypony thats Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it! Dont forget to review!


	8. First Time

**Hello Everypony This is chapter 8. Im sorry the chapters arnt as long as most if you like but I do write this from my phone and try to atleast get one chapter everyday. With that being said...Enjoy!**

"Wait how?!" I screamed in shock at Princess Celestia. "Well you see...you know what I actually dont know myself. Its up to you figure it out. Maybe it has something to do with what you really are. And I think its time to tell Twilight." Celestia said as she teleported out of the room. "Twilight" "Yes Solar?" "Im not actually pony. Well I mean I am one now but I wasnt always one. I used to be a ... Human." Twilights face was priceless once I dropped that. "But they only exist in myths. You cant be there bot real!"

Near Fluttershys Cottage

Brandons POV

"Ugh where am I" I said grogingly. Everythings looks animated. Wait I remember now! Im in Equestria . That looks like a cottage iver there it kinda looks like Fluttershys. Wait theres Fluttershy! She started walking towards me. "Oh you poor thing" she said when she saw me. "Ugh Hi? My name is..." Oh crap cant use Brandon think think! "My name is Aclod" "Hi...My...Names...Fluttershy...Do...You...Want...to...come in?" "Sure" I said trying to comfort her.

Chris POV

"Well I am real..I mean im right here arnt I?" "Im sorry for sounding rude I was just raised to belive you were myths. I mean you dont live in Equestria do you?" "No we live on a place called Earth." "Oh good.." "Well anyways I need to figure out how to use magic now. So I will see you later." "Wait Solar!" "Yes?" Then she ran up and kissed me. For the first time. I cant belive my first kiss was with a pony...Appereantly Twilight noticed I look sad. "Did I do something wrong" "No its just You were my first kiss."

**How did you like it? Please Review. I hope you all enjoyed todays chapter Goodbye!**


	9. I am Solight!

**I like** writing** this story a lot. Just thought I would say that. Lol. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. **

****I feel better now. I feel like I have lived here all my life. I dont even remember Earth anymore. I love it here. I love her. That is what went through my mind when Twilight kissed me. Pure happieness and wanting stay here forever. "Twilight" I said when I finally regained my voice. "Yes?" "I think...no I know I Love You" "I love you to" I cant belive what I just heard. This is what Ive dreamed of. Read fanfics about. But now! Now its actually happening. I actually feel it. I do love her. My life is complete here. "So what do we do now?" "I dont know..." She then pulled ne in for another long passionate kiss. When that happend I dont know what it was. It felt powerful. Strong. Black...Dark...Good. I dont know what to do. I noticed that me and Twilight were both rising while we were bith surrounded in a black aura. But no matter what I dont want to break the kiss. My wings started to glow black as did her horn. I saw that Twilight had finally opened her eyes. We both then shot a big black beam into the sky. Celestia and Luna both teleported into our room. We saw their mouths moving but couldnt hear them. I then felt really good. Something was rising within me. It fell good. "_Let us take over..." _Its voice echoed in my head. It felt so good. I loved this feeling. I let it take over. My coat turned black. My mane turned red with a silver stripe. My cutie mark had gone away. There was bo longer anything there. Then I looked at Twilight. She had gone the same changes as me. Then it happend. Our mouth started forming into in one. Our whole bodies started to morph into one. Celestia and Luna tried to interfere. "_Stay away" _The figure that was now Twilight and I said to them. "_We will now be known as Solight and we are your new ruler!"_

**Well I tried to make this one longer. Hope you all liked it. Please dont forget to review.**


	10. The New Tyrant!

**Okay guys sorry it took a week but here is the new chapter!**

I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I opened my eyes to see where I was. I couldnt see anything it was to dark with a little purple. Wait purple? Twilight! I ran over to Twilight and shook her. "Wake up!" I yelled out. Her eyes shot open. "Huh, Where am I? Solar!" She shouted and ran over to hug me and she tackled me in the process. "Yeah its me. Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Dont worry Im fine. Where are we?" "I dont know. I cant see anything." I looked around again and saw a little light far away. "Hey Twilight, Do you see that to?" "Where?" I pointed to the light source "Oh, that. Well bow U see it. Should we go over to it?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "I will. If you want to come along" I started to walk to it when I heard her running towards me. When we finally reached the light source I saw an alicorn. WAIT WHAT?! AN ALICORN! "Welcome to your minds"

Outside Solights mind

"Bow I said" The one who called itself Solight said to the princesses. "Never!" They shouted out. He shot another beam out of his horn leaving burn marks on their coats. "BOW!" He yelled which shook the whole castle. "Or else I will destroy all of Canterlot and the ponies in it!" The princesses had no choice. They reluctantly bowed down to the new ruler

Well hope you all liked it! Sorry for the wait. Dont forget to R&R!


	11. It's over

**New Chapter! Dont Forget to Review!**

Canterlot

Solight looked around his new castle and the improvements he had done to it. The castle was now black with red windows. It was no longer the beacon of hope that it once was. It was a symbol of death and fear. As he was walking through the garden and stopped at the statute of Discord. "Checkmate" He said to it. He walked back to his castle to see Celestia and Luna waiting for him. "Oh hello girls" He said with a smile that sent chills down their back. "Luna could you get me some water" Solight said to the princess of the night. After they bowed he made them their personal servants. Nothing can go wrong. I am the new ruler of Equestria.

Inside Solar and Twilights mind.

Twilight and I just stood there in shock at what the black alicorn had said to us. "Who are you?!" I yelled at it. "Oh but that would ruin the surprise." He retorted. "What surprise?!" Twilight yelled at him. "That would also ruin it" He said never having a hint of fear or anger in his voice. It scared me. A lot. "I know what you are Solar. Or should I say Chris." With that he launched at me. I tried to dodge but he was to fast and his body flew into mine. I looked at his eyes. He wants to kill me. He then looked at Twilight and jumped to get her. Time froze. My anger started to boil. He will not touch her. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I yelled as I jumped out at him and bucked him back with my hind hooves. I felt the heat radiating off of me as I got on top of him (Back you perverts Back I say) I started to pound away at him with my hooves. "You have no respect for anyone. You want to kill me. You tried to kill her!" I pointed my hoof at Twilight and actually looked at her. She was crying. "St-Stop" She said in a whimper. "Dont kill him" My mind started to clear of its rage. "I'm sorry Twi-" I was interrupted by a hoof slamming into my face. "Oh the hero will do anything for his little marefreind. That's what's holding you back. Love." He said coldly. "No. It's what's going to be your demise"I said leaping out of him

Canterlot

Solight was on the ground. His body was aching in pain. The princesses only looked at him. His plan had failed. He knew it was only a matter of time until he was defeated. Thankfully the princesses don't know he is weak enough for them to destroy him. "But I can read minds" Celestia said. Luna and her touched their horns together. Out shot a beam of the day and a beam of the night. They consumed Solight in their spell. Then he was gone. For they had sent him to the middle of the planet where he couldn't use his magic.

Inside Twilight and Solars mind.

I was dodging punch after punch. Then there was a spark. I felt power rising through me. Once it had finally filled me I grabbed his good and threw him into the ground. I started to fly up. I then looked at him. He was starting to dissolve. I flew back down next to Twilght. Before I knew I was back in the castle with all of my friends again. Hey even Kelvin was here. Guess he finally arived. All of the elements were here to hugging onto one of my friends. Anthony was with Dash. Santiago was with Pinkie. Kelvin was with Applejack. Brandon was with Fluttershy. Dylan was with his hoof. I was with the best of them all. Twilight.

How did you all like the fight scene. I am now also accepting OC pony's so pm me. Don't forget to R&R!


	12. The Rifts!

**Chapter 12! On ward with the story. **

Today I finally get a day of rest. The castle is fixed. I have a nice day to do nothing. I was back in my house in Canterlot where Brandon and Kelvin have moved in. I got up out of the bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Is that pancakes?! I bolted to the kitchen and sure enough there they were. PANCAKES! You see they were my favorite food back on earth. I grabbed about seven and drowned them on syrup. "Good morning to you too." Twilight said with a chuckle. I actually looked around the kitchen and saw all of the mane six and my friends. "Sorry these were the best things on Earth." Right after I said that I heard a knock on the door. "Oh come on!" I said annoyed because I didn't even get to take a bite. I opened the door to see a light brown earth pony with a darker brown mane. "Hello?" I said to the stallion. "Hello. Are you Solar?" "Yes it is. May I ask you of your name?" "Oh I'm so sorry. My name is Doctor Whooves." I knew I recognized him! "WAIT THEE DOCTOR HOOVES!" Anthony shouted from the kitchen. "Yes thee Doctor Whooves." The doctor said. I started to feel a rumbling underneath my hooves. "Oh no...It has already started. Quick get in the TARDIS" I followed the doctor and found a blue telephone booth. I saw Anthony behind me. I jumped in and got in and The Doctor bucked Anthony out. "WHAT THE FU-" Was all I heard before there was no noise. "What was that?" I asked the Doctor. "Well there has been a rift in time." "Well, Why am I so special?" I asked him confused. "Maybe it's where your really from.." My jaw dropped. "How do you know?!" I said in shock. "I know everything."

This idea was given to me by starlight -adain. Thank you! Don't forget to review!


	13. Where the hell am I?

**Chapter 13! Here comes a new pony!**

"Ok...What do we need to do anyway?" I asked Doctor Whooves.

"More humans have come here but they are in the wrong time periods. The reason I chose you is because you were a human as well, so hopefully you will be able to find them." The Doctor said to me. "Well what year or we going to anyway?" "1746" He replied quickly. "How long till we're the-" I was inturupted by a ding and the Doctor opens the door. I was greeted by what mostly looked the same as whatever year I was in. "WHERE THE FUCK IS VINYL SCRATCH!" I heard someone yell. I quickly turned to see who it was. It was a dark blue peagusus with a brown mane. I quickly ran over to him. "Brohoof?" I asked knowingly he knew how to respond. He slammed his hoof into mine. "Wait your a human to?" He asked me. "Yes. My name is Solar or Chris. Yours?" I responded. "My name is Richard." "Really?! Think of a pony name Richard sounds pretty weird here." I said a little annoyed. "Ummm...How about Blade?" He finally said. "Yeah sure that will work. Now as you might know none of the ponies from the show are here because you're in the wrong time period." When I finished Doctor Whooves ran up to us. "HOLY SHIT IT'S THE DOCTOR!" Blade screamed in excitement. "Yes, yes I am." The doctor said calmly. "You need to come back with us so you can be in the right periods. There is one other human we need to get. You guys are causing rifts in present time." The doctor said to Blade. "Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Blade said as he towards the TARDIS. "Well that was easy" I said to the doctor as we walked towards the TARDIS as well.

Well that is Chapter 13! Blade is owned by Blade-Tribal-Wolf. Im sick at the moment and staying home from school so I will be able to get the next chapter out today as well. Don't forget to review!


	14. PANCAKES!

**Chapter 14 is here! Guys thanks for all the reviews it inspires me a lot. Thanks. Onward with the new pony!**

"Holy shit I can't belive I'm actually in Equestria!" Blade kept saying as we were going to the next time period to find the other person from Earth. "Doctor now what year are we going to?" I asked the doctor. "We actually have to go to the future." The doctor replied. "Huh, wait I have an idea on how we can find him. I bet he will be the one crying saying 'Their all dead! I always wanted to come to Equestria but not like this!' " I said jokingly. "Most likely" The doctor agreed. Ding. The door opened and we saw that still it didn't look any different. But one pony was the most odd. He was a brownish orange unicorn with a sandy brown mane. He was very sad at the moment. "Found him" I said immediately. Blade and I walked over to him. "Hello" I said to the new stallion. He backed away in fear. Great were going to have a new Fluttershy. Great. "No need to worry. Come on give me a brohoof." I said as his face lit up in shock. "You're a human to?" The stallion asked us. "Yes we both are. My name is Blade. He is Solar." Blade said reassuring him. "My name is Starlight. But none of the mane six are here there all dead." "That's because your in the wrong time. Me and Doctor Whooves came to get you because you don't belong here. We just got Blade here. Come on follow me." We all walked towards the TARDIS. Doctor Whooves greeted himself and then we all got in the TARDIS and went back to the right time. "Hey Doctor can you put us back a little before you came to get me. I want my pancakes!" I asked the doctor. "PANCAKES!" Both Blade and Starlight shouted. "Yes I will" The doctor replied. Ding. The door flung open and I was outside my house in Canterlot. "Hey you guys can live with me for the time being." I said to both of them. I walked in and smelled pancakes and flew to kitchen " ?" I said really fast so I could get my pancakes. I piled them on my plate. They were gone with less than a second. When I finished them Blade and Starlight walked in. "Who are they?" Twilight asked me. "Oh I forgot. Twilight this is Blade. And this is Starlight. They were humans like me as well." I said awnsering her question. "Can I have some more pancakes?" I asked Twilight

How did you all like Chapter 14! Don't forget to review! PANCAKES!


	15. Autistic Singing!

**CH Ok this is Chapter 15 and is about Blade and Starlight! Enjoy!**

Blade's POV

I can't belive it I'm actually in Equestria. I have been a brony for a while now and this has been one of my many dreams. Back on Earth I couldn't decide who was my favorite pony but I always liked Vinyl Scratch. I was actually a good singer and sometimes out of random I would just start singing. I decided to leave Canterlot and head over to Ponyville. I found a nice little house and bought it with the bits that Solar had given me. I needed to look for a job to pay him back. Eh, I'll do that later. I had a nice little cottage, two stories. On the inside it felt warm and cozy. Heart warming is a better way to describe it. I decided to walk around Ponyville and I started to sing.

Last night it came as a picture

With a good reason, a warning sign

This place is void of all passion

If you can imagine it's easy if you try

Believe me I failed this effort

I wrote a reminder this wasn't a vision

I had noticed that I caught of a lot of ponies staring at me.

This time where are you Houston

Is somebody out there will somebody listen

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

I hope I won't forget you

Then I saw her. Vinyl Scratch. She started to walk towards me so she could hear better.

My head is made up of memories

Most of them useless delusions

This room is bored of rehearsal

And sick of the boundaries

I miss you so much

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

This time I don't want to

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

I hope I won't forget you

I could tell she was really into it.

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

This time I don't want to

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

I hope I won't forget you

"Umm...hi?" Vinyl asked me nervously. "Hi..."I replied. "My names Vinyl Scratch and I do a lot of music stuff. I think I could get you hired and you're really good!" She said as she started to blush. Oh wow. I've been here for a day and I already got a crush.

Starlight's POV

I'm in Equestria. That was all I could think of today. I was actually here. Now that I'm here I need to what I said I was going to do if I ever came here. I was going to build cars. I know it's weird right. But think Earth ponies arent as fast as a peagusus or a unicorn. Earth ponies need a better way of transportation. As I walked through town I felt very nervous. Back on Earth I had autism and was made fun of. I don't want to be made fun of here. But I felt like Solar and Blade are truly good freinds to me. Even though I met them a few hours ago I trust them. I didn't know where you could get metal and was to shy to ask anypony Guess I'm going on an adventure! Or I could just ask Solar...I facehoofed.

I hope you all like this introduction to these new characters! Don't forget to review! By the way the song is Asthenia by blink 182!


	16. Cinnamon Roll Pancakes

**Still sick and going to the doctor later today. But here's chapter 16!**

I decided to go to Ponyville today and see how it was doing. When I got there I saw Starlight run over to me. "Do you know where I can get metal?" He asked when he reached me. "As far as I know there isn't metal here. But you might be able to make some or teleport it from Earth with your magic." I replied. "You have to be kidding me." He said angrily. He than ran off. Ok that was weird wonder what he needed metal for. I then started to walk over to Sugar Cube Corner. I have only been there since my intro party. On my way there I saw Blade singing with Vinyl next to him. Wait I know that song. Damn he likes blink too. When I got to Sugar Cube I looked around to find a seat. I saw that my friends from Earth were all here. I walked over to go sit down with them. "Did I miss the invitation" I said to them as I snuck up on them. "Hey Chris" Most of them said. "Sorry you weren't at the house so we decided to go without you." Dylan said to me. "Don't worry about it" I said shrugging it off. "Did they take your orders yet?" I asked them. "Not yet. Oh wait here comes Mrs. Cake!" Santiago said as Ms. Cake walked towards our table. "Hi! What would you all like today?" Mrs. Cake asked us. "I'll have a cinnamon roll please!" I said to her. "Cupcakes!" Brandon and Kelvin said. I shuddered at thought of that fanfic. "I'll have a muffin please" Anthony said. "I will have a cinnamon roll as well" Dylan said. "Hot chocolate please." Santiago said. "Okay it will be right out." She said as she walked away. "So how do you guys like it here?" I asked my group. "I love this place. Everyone here is so nice." Anthony replied. "This place is way better than Earth." Dylan followed. We didn't get to finish talking because our orders came out. In all honesty eating these things would probably be better than sex. "Thank you." I said to Mrs. Cake as she was giving us our orders. I bit into the gooey delicious roll of heaven in front of me. HOLY SHIT I NEED MORE. This thing is so fucking good. "Auguagahgau" I said faking an orgasm to my friends. "Jesus Chris..." Anthony said with annoyance. "There's other people here." "But it's so fucking good...it might be better than pancakes..."

Sorry that one took so long. So Appereantly I have strep throat. Right after having a concussion. Damnit. Don't forget to review!


	17. So people do really need it

**Chapter 17! Do you guys like fast short chapters or chapters that take longer to pump out by are longer? With that Onward!**

I felt my self twitching a little bit. As I walked down the streets of Ponyville all I heard was happy singing. I need my music...now. I tried to play it in my head. It didn't work. Damnit. I was starting to get stares interrupting the ponies happy songs. Maybe if I sing it out loud! The song I have needed. (Song is called This is home by blink 182)

We work and slave the day away

Were raised in perfect families

We fuck and fight like vagabonds

We dance like fucking animals

Don't stop, the band is coming on

Rude boys and punks will shout along

Police cars bring cuffs and loaded guns

Kids scream but laughing as they run

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

'Cause this is home

Gunshots, the punks are rioting

The stage is slowly crumbling

Smash boards and try to stay alive

A few drinks and a lot of broken lights

Go hide and call the cavalry

Let's dance in perfect harmony

Get close, the crowd will come apart

That girl will try to make you hard

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

Do you wanna this time?

I hope you wanna let go

'Cause this is home

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

Do you wanna this time?

I hope you wanna let go

'Cause this is home

That still didn't work. What the fuck?! I saw Blade running over to me. "I'm gonna make you smi-" Blade was interrupted with a hoof to his face. I felt like I was going a little crazy. "Fuck you" I said walking away. Wait...Celestia brought me here maybe she could bring my iPod. Yes it had to work. I want it. Need it. Don't become crazy Chris just get there. Hopefully she can our Canterlot might not exist tommarow morning because of a certain slightly insane peagusus. I started to fly towards Canterlot and was singing in my head to try and please myself.

Nothing. I need to get there now. I felt my self slipping. I tried to do my teleportation thing I did before.

*BZZTING*

"FUCK YEAH!" I had teleported into the castle. "Solar are you okay?" Celestia said in a worried tone. I had no time to waste. "Celestia is there anyway you could teleport my iPhone from Earth to here? I need my music I'm going insane..." I asked her with a hint of urgency. "Wait the thing you got the message from me? Why yes I could easily do that. You just won't be able to call anyone our have contact. Just to listen to your music." Celestia replied. "Okay deal I need it!" With a flash it was in front of me. "Thank you!" I then bolted to my house with speeds Rainbow Dash would be amazed at. I arrived at the front door. "Oh hey Chri-" Dylan said before I pulled him with me. "Let me go." Once I reached my room I pulled out my phone. He looked at it in awe. "How did you get that here?" I still didn't awnser him but instead played a song. (Song is Josie by once again blink 182. Btw im gonna use a lot of there music.)

Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive

And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys

She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does

She brings me mexican food from Sombrero's just because

(Yeah, just because)

And my girlfriend likes U.L. and D.H.C.

And she's so smart and independent, I don't think she needs me

Quite half as much as I know I need her

I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer

And when I feel like giving up

Like my world is falling down

I show up at 3am

She's still up watching Vacation, and I

See her pretty face

It takes me away to a better place and

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

Yeah, my girlfriend takes collect calls from the road

And it doesn't seem to matter that I'm lacking in the bulge

She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does

She brings me mexican food from Sombrero's just because

And when I feel like giving up

Like my world is falling down

I show up at 3am

She's still up watching Vacation, and I

See her pretty face

It takes me away to a better place and

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine

When it ended Twilight wakened in the room. "That was amazing" She said

Chapter 17 is gone. Don't forget to review. If you want any OC go ahead and add in here!


	18. Guess who's back?

**Chapter 18! Here comes some actuall conflict in the story. Onward!**

Somewhere in Equestria

The dark alicorn watched Solar and his friends through his crystall ball. For this was the same alicorn that had tried to attack Solar and take over Equestria. Last time it was just him. Now he has an army. No more going in his head. He was ready to strike.

Canterlot

After Dylan, Twilight, and I had enjoyed some of my music I headed outside to see how it looked for today. There were a lot of clouds out today. Wait clouds? I'm a fucking pegasus and I still haven't tried to lay on one. I swear to god I'm retarded. I flew over to one and tapped it with my hoof. Jesus that feels good. I laid down on the fluffy goodness underneath me called a cloud. This is so fucking comfy. I almost instantly closed my eyes to take a nap when I heard a large crackle of thunder. I then looked up to see Anthony and Blade racing doing a sonic rainboom simontanusely. Jeez there good and well Im to lazy. I looked off of my cloud to see Starlight working on something. Well it looks like he got his metal. I wonder what he wants to build any way? I'll have to ask him later. I then heard another boom as Anthony and Blade landed on my cloud. What I saw shocked me. There was a spew of black coming out of the sky but leading it was the same alicorn that attacked Twilight and I. "Solar! Come to the castle! Now we settle this!" A voice boomed around me. I flew down to the house to see a worried Twilight. "Are you going to go?" She said being scared. "I have to. He could destroy Canterlot or more importantly...you" I said right before I kissed her. "See you later" I said as I flew out the window. I saw all my friends with me. "Were coming with you!" They all proudly stated. "Well lets try not to get ourselves killed...Let's do this" I said as we all started to gallop to the castle. As we were running down the streets we saw black ponies all around us. But it looked they were to focused on the civilians. Innocents don't need to be hurt. I started to feel my anger boiling. I ran over to one of the black ponies and smacked my hoof into his face. My friends started to join me as we beat the living shit out of these ponies propelled only by rage and rage only. After we were satisfied and the civillians ran to safety we started to gallop towards the castle. When we finally reached it we saw more black ponies guarding the doors. "Oh fuck no." I ran over to one of them and smacked him into the door causing the door to collapse. In the castle I saw the black alicorn standing there. "Hello I don't think we have met. My name is-" The black alicorn before I inturupted him. "Does it look I give two shits about you? Why are you back?" I asked him with anger. "Oh well let me finish. My name is Quarax. I'm here because you Chris don't belong here. Either do your little friends" He said as he pointed to all of my friends. "Well shall we fight?" I asked him with pure spite. "Sure. But one rule. No help" and with that my friends were teleported outside of the castle and a magical barrier was set up to keep them out. "Now let us begin."

Next chapter shall have Epic Fight Scene! Don't forget to review!


	19. I'll miss you

**Chapter 19! Epic fight scene here. Onward!**

Canterlot Castle

Quarax flew at what I thought was full speed at me and knocked me into the clear barrier separating my friends and I. I could see there mouths moving but I had no clue what they were saying. He got on top of me and started to pound on me. Be strong Chris. Think of all your friends. I caught one of his hooves as it was coming for my face. "My turn" I let go of his hoof and threw my own hoof into his face. I then slid under him throwing him into the barrier. "Is that all you got?" He asked me. Fuck...

Outside the castle

Blade POV

Solar was getting his ass beat. How do we get in there? More of the black ponies started to surround us. I didn't notice until Yellow Strike spoke up. "Bring it bitches!" He said as he ran into the crowd. We all ran into the crowd but I stayed back and took to the skies. This is gonna hurt like shit. I had an idea to get into the castle. "Buck me sideways" I muttered as I continued to fly up. I finally reached good altitude. Here goes nothing. I started to fly towards the castle. I felt the cone starting to form. My eyes started to water. Yes come on. I felt myself shoot forward and then later heard a large boom. The castle was approaching fast. BOOM! I broke it twice. This is really gonna hurt. I smacked into the side of the castle destroying a wall and flew right into Quarax. I sent him flying into the ground till I finally lost my speed.

Solar POV

I threw a hoof at Quarax but it didn't connect. Quarax wasn't there anymore. It wasn't until I looked down that I knew what happened. There was a huge crater with Blade on top of Quarax. Gay... I then looked over to see the hole in the castle wall. My friends came in first followed by the black ponies. Great. The black ponies started to vanish one by one but there dust was feeding into Quarax. Oh no, he was gathering power. Shit shit shit shit. Idea. I then brought forward all of my strength and jumped in the way of the black dust. "Run! Get out of here!" I yelled to my friends. I picked up the unconscious Blade and threw him out of the hole and he landed on Brandon's back. The black dust finally made contact with my body. I could feel myself getting stronger. But I felt evil. My coat was turning darker. I knew this might happen. Suddenly a big black aura surrounded me. Twilight came out of no where and sat there and watched me. She was crying again. Last time it had worked. This time it didn't. I felt the urge to kill Twilight. I felt myself gain some control and yelled to her. "Get out!" She was then surrounded in a green aura and was teleported out of my range. I then grabbed onto Quarax and focused all of my energy. This won't end well. The black aura started to form a ball around him and I. "I'll miss all of you..." I muttered before the aura expanded and blew up with a blast that destroyed all of the castle. I was dead...

Don't worry the story shall keep going on! Don't forget to review!


	20. Where are you?

Herp Derp. Onward!

When I woke up I was surrounded by white. Where was I? I was floating as put my hand up to my head aching in pain. WAIT DA FUQ? HAND?! I looked down and saw that I was a human again. God damn it...Was it all a dream? "No" A voice boomed around me. Great another mind reader. "Who are you?" I asked around me not knowing what to expect. "I am a higher power." It replied to me. I then remembered what had happened. "Am I dead?" I asked it being scared of a yes. "No." It boomed. "Okay please explain." I asked with a little sarcasm. Man, even in the face of technically god, I was an ass. Heh. "When you caused the explosion, you used the dark energy you harnesed from the dust. You didn't use your own magic to cause it. You're magic kept your soul together. I can put you're body back together." It replied. "Is he dead?" I said thinking of Quarax. "Yes. You killed him and saved Equestria." "Will I be able to go ba-" Before I could finish I was enveloped in a white light. "You must go" Was the last thing I heated before I blacked out.

Canterlot

Twilight POV

He's dead. He sacrificed himself so that we could all live. I felt destroyed. Starlight came over and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"You know he did it for you right? To keep you safe. He loved you. He wouldn't want to see you be in any kind of pain. He did it cause he had to." He said as he walked away. I could hear everypony crying.

They were all being comferted by Solars friends from Earth. Suddenly the rubble of the castle started to shake. I started to see something orange come out of the rubble. I was instantly filled with joy. It was him!

"Hey Guys" He said walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

Sorry this one took so long. I had a concussion then strep throat so I got caught up with school work that I had missed and then theres football so that takes up most of my time in the afternoon. The story picture was done by none other than Blade-Tribal-Wolf. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review!


	21. Oh Hi There

Well this story is going very well! If you want an OC in here just PM me! Onward!

"You're Alive!" Twilight said filled with joy as soon as she got her voice back. Soon the rest of my friends ran up to me. "I thought you were gone forever..." Twilight said starting to cry. "I will never leave you Twilight. Never." I said reassuringly. She then punched me in my front right hoof. Hard. "Ok I deserved that." "Don't ever leave me again." I started to look around and saw the rubble of the castle. Wait there was no castle anymore. Damn I'm strong. "Don't worry we can rebuild it." A voice boomed. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the princesses showed up. "Yeah I'm sorry about that." Don't worry. You saved us all from him." Celestia said reassuringly. I felt proud of myself as I looked at the rubble. Suddenly the rubble started to raise a go back in its place in the castle. Soon the castle was rebuilt. "Wow" My friends and I all said as are mouths were open. "We'll I think we should head back to the house." Kelvin said. "Good Idea. I felt like I just got blown up." I said jokingly. With that we started to head back to the house. When we opened the door I ran to my bed. Never has this been more comftarble. I felt Twi get in the bed next to me and started to curl up next to me. "I love you" She whispered to me before she fell asleep. I felt sleep taking over as I closed my eyes.

I woke up with Twi still curled up next to me with a hoof over my chest. D'awwwwwww. I maneuvered out of her grasp and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Wow no one was awake yet. Weird. I decided to make a daisy sandwich. Once I had finished making it Twi walked down and I started to make one for her. Once I had finished her's I set it in front of her. "Thank you." She said to me. "No problem. So do you have anything to do today?" I asked her"Nope I got a day off today." "Well then do you want get dinner tonight. As a date?"

"Sure I would like that."

We found a fancy restaurant in Canterlot to eat. Twilight looked beautiful as always. We sat down and a waiter came up to us with two waters ready to take our orders. "I'll have a dandelion sandwich." Twi said to the waiter. "And I will have a daisy sandwich with a side of hay fries."

The food came out and we ate it and had some small talk while eating. "SOLAR!" I heard someone that sounded a lot like Blade yell. Oh what the fuck is it now.

Sorry this one took longer than the others. Don't forget to review.


	22. Rage And Cars?

**Here have another. Onward!**

Who I thought was Blade was actually Kelvin I figured out as he ran to me and Twi's table. "Are you okay?" Twi said worringly to me. I could feel my eye twitching. "WHAT?! WHAT IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY FUCKING DATE!" I yelled at Kelvin as I threw my table at him. 'I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" I said in a rage that could burn rain. "I just needed help with Applejack..." He said in a whimper. I felt my eyes twitching along with my neck. "Thats...What you fucking needed..." I said with a silent rage. "I BLOW MYSELF UP TO SAVE YOU AND YOU ASK ME FOR HELP!" Ithrew Kelvin out the window. "I will give you five seconds to run. Starting now." He bolted out of there. Good Ill just let him keep running. I walked back through the hole in the wall and dragged the table with me back to where Twi and I were sitting. "Check Please."

We then walked back to the house. "Sorry about that. I can get really angry." I apoligized. "I actually thought it was funny especially when you threw him" She chuckled. When we opened the door we saw Kelvin holding onto Applejack scared out of his life. Kelvin started to shudder then he bolted into his room and locked the door. I laughed pretty hard as we walked back to our room with Applejack yelling at me. I just kept laughing and walked to my room. Right when I was about to fall asleep Starlight ran into my room. God dammnit. "Control Solar." I heard Twi say to me. "Solar come quick I have something to show you." Starlight said hurringly. I lifted myself up and heard Applejack still muttering angrily outside her and Kelvin's room trying to get in.

Starlight hurried me into the backyard of the house to see a big bulk with a sheet over it. Wait it looked like a "ITS A CAR!" He said pulling off the sheet. Jesus Christ...He brought cars here. This is gonna polute this place so bad. Whatever Ill be dead before I have to worry about it. "Think about it, Peagasi can fly. Unicorns can teleport" He said teleporting for emphasis. "But what do Earth Ponies have? Nothing! They have to walk everywhere but with cars can help them travel at the same speed of the others. And they will be cheap!" He said with a power point behind him. "Jesus dude. Good job." I said as i started to clap my hooves. "Show this to Kelvin Im sure he will like it. If you can get him back."


	23. Twitch

Hey there guys! I'm thinking about making this story go on for maybe a little bit over a eternity? How's that sound? Onward!

I was still in shock. Fucking cars. Damnit. I still don't know if I was dreaming or not so I walked back to my bed and let sleep take me.

*BOOM*

Really I can't get one fucking day of rest? I shot awake and ran downstairs to see everyone huddled in fear. Except Dylan. Where is he? Probably fapping... Another explosion went off wrecking part of the house. Ok, whatever this is, it's getting the shit beaten out of it. I ran outside with Blade next to me. I saw Starlight start up one of his prototypes and started driving. That's when I finally saw what was blowing shit up. Wait was that Dylan? Before I could form an awnser Starlight rammed into the side of him. Damn that is gonna leave a mark. Dylan got up like it was nothing. His normally black coat had turned dark red and looked like he was on fire. His eyes were bloodshot on pure rage. "I WILL BREAK YOU!" He yelled before coming at me. I tried to duck but was to slow. He slammed me down and started to punch me until Blade tackled him off of me. Dylan quickly shrugged him off of him. I decided to get on the offense and started to tap into some of my rage. I felt stronger already. Even better when I can't control it. I sent a hoof towards his face and it connected with a loud boom. He looked as if he hadnt been affected. Wait. He's a unicorn. Idea. I grabbed Blade up into the air to talk to him. "Can you break the sound barrier?" I asked him. "Yeah.." He replied. Fuck I can't. Don't tell him that. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. He nodded in reply. We started to fly up higher until we were at the ride altitude. "You ready?" I asked. "FUCK YEAH!" He said as we started to bomb down. "Leeeerooooooy Jeeeeeenkkkiiinnsss!" We yelled as we could feel the cone starting to form. Fuck fuck fuck. Can I do it? My eyes started to water as we go closer to Dylan.

*BOOM*

I felt propelled towards him until I got an idea. Blade and I are gonna hit each other at this spee-

I couldn't finish that thought before I was smacked into both of them. Holy shit that hurt. I tried to lift my head but Blade was on top of me. (Back you perverts Back I say!)

I pushed him off of me and looked over to see Dylan standing over us completely unaffected. "We'll were fucked."

Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!


	24. ALYY TO THE BUS BUS

Oppa. Onward!

Dylan started to get on top of me and continually I tried to look over at Blade but he was still knocked out. "ALLY ALLY BUS BUS" I heard Starlight yell as he levitated a bus into the sky. Is he a fucking idiot? It's gonna crush me to. I caught the next hoof Dylan threw at me and hit with one of my own. He was stunned momentarily and I took it to my advantage. I threw him under me and tried to stun him longer so he would get hit by the bus. I hit him with another hoof and he was dazed. I quickly jumped out of the way and didn't look back. Because Cool Guys don't look at explosions. I was propelled forward because of the explosion and fell on the ground. I quickly turned on my back and saw Dylan standing over me. Does anything hurt him?! I was about to put a hoof to his face but he quickly went towards the house and came out with Twilight. Oh fuck no. I flew towards him and felt a cone starting to form. I'm gonna do a Sonic Boom flying vertical. Sweet. I felt my self propelled when I heard the boom and quickly grabbed Twilight and threw her into a lake. "Sorry!" I yelled. I hit Dylan soon after with a nice hard thud. I changed my course and headed for the ground with him with me. "Scia naro fucker..." I said moments before I hit the ground. I looked over and saw the normal Dylan. His eyes fluttered open. "Hat were you even mad at?" I asked him. "I don't know..."

Don't forget to review! BTW I just started a new story a crossover of MLP/Borderlands!


	25. May Celestia have mercy on us

I locked Dylan in his room and gave him my iPod. Music should calm him down. For now. I walked outside and looked at the wreckage of the battle. I went over to the hole of where the bus had crushed Dylan and saw a red peagusus with a green coat. Next to him was a burgundy unicorn with white streaks. Great ponies that I have to be responsible for. The red pegusas was the first to wake. "Whe-Where am I" He said as he looked around. Wait. That voice. Oh god may Equestria have mercy. It was Jonathan. Jonathan was one if my friends back on Earth. He is really active. "Jonathan?" I asked him. "CHRIS?" He said as he tried to get up but immediately fell. "Wait I'm a Pony?!" He said on the ground. He looked over to me flying over him. "You can fly!" He said again. "So can you!" I never thought Jonathan was a brony. "Sweet now I can finally be together with Twilight!" He said to happily. My confused mood turned into one of anger. I got up close to him and boldly said "She's mine. Don't even think about it." He instantly got up and tried to run but kept falling until he finally got it. Starlight came up to me and looked at the unicorn in the ground. Starlight almost instantly recognized her. "Nidora!" He said running over to her hugging and kissing her. I then noticed the trumpet next to her. She still had not woken up yet so he told me their history. "Her and I were together back in Earth and when I came here I was so worried for her but now she's here!" Starlight picked her up ad brought her into his room.

Well that happened.

Don't forget to review!


	26. The names VentfulUneventful

Damnit Blade. I was having fun watching Tv. Onward!

Once Starlight and Nidora went inside I went to go wake up Twilight to see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. I went into our room and saw that she was already awake. "Hey Twi. Do you wanna go get something to eat for breakfast?" I asked her. "Like a date?" She asked. "Exactly." We walked out of our room to see Vinyl Scratch in our house with Blade next to her. God Damn I miss so much stuff. Anyways me and Twilight kept walking to our favorite diner, The Greasy Horn. When we walked in we were greeted by Old Holl. "We'll Hello Twilight and Solar. What would you have to eat today?" She said as she sat us down. "I'll have a daisy and hay sandwich." Twi said. "And I will have the dandelion sandwich with home hay fries." I said as Holl walked away. She came out with our food and we dug in. Greatest thing about this place is, what humans call, that it is a greasy spoon. When we finished Holl came over and gave us the bill. We payed it and gave her a generous tip and walked out. "Thank you Solar!" Twi said as we walked back to our house.

There's your chapter Blade. By the way Blade. Cutie mark is blink-182 smiley. Each arrow represents a trait. Have fun. Don't forget to review.


	27. Blade Snaps

While Twi and I walked home we started to hear rumbling around us and quickly got under cover.

Rumbling is never fucking good.

Thunder clouds started to form around us and stroke lightening at the ground near us. I saw Blade appear from the clouds appearing to be a black and red alicorn.

More alicorns to. Why can't one day of my new life be normal?

The alicorn shifted positions and put Blade under him. Thank Celestia I'm not Blade. "Twi get back to the house and get everyone to saftey!" I said as I turned to her. "But what about you?" She asked me while I started to hover. "I got that son of a bitch."

Twilight ran as I flew towards the speeding bullet of Blade and the alicorn. Right before they crashed into the side of a building I hit right into the alicorn.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked Blade as he caught his breath. "That...Fucking...Asshole...Is...Here to. I hate this kid. He had bullied me and now he is here. I will fucking break him." Blade said in between pants. I noticed his eyes were red with rage and instead of his normal coat color it was white and his mane was black as he formed fire balls in his hands.

"So I get to just sit back and relax. Sweet."

Shit is gonna go down. I was able to update cause I had time the past two day and I am enjoying this vacation. Don't forget to review!


	28. Nightmare

Blade flew up and hit the alicorn right in the gut and as he flew down to the ground Blade threw fireballs from his hooves at him. The alicorn simply bated them away and flew right back up to Blade and grabbed him. When the alicorn touched him his eyes were red andfilled with rage. He kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp as the alicorn remained calm and flicked him into the ground. When he hit his coat started to go to his origanal colar and his mane as well. "Well looks like its my turn." I said as I flew over to Blade. I poked at him and his eye shot open. "Oh hey, Wanna help?" He asked me with his voice slurred. "Hell Yeah." I picked him up and threw him towards the alicorn. He collided and it looked like he had been dazed for a little and I followed right behind Blade and grabbed the alicorn and shifted him for his face to face the ground. I started to fly down towards the ground using the alicorn as a sheild for impact. Right before I hit the ground I put my hind legs on the alicorns back and kicked off propelling him into the ground. I flew back up to Blade and he bro hoofed me. "Dude that was sick." He said before he hoofed me. (God that sounds wrong)  
The alicorn was starting to get up and he started to fly torwards us. "Oh hello Chris" He said. Oh god. Fucking great. This guy was the biggest dick back in our school.  
I was so happy when he moved. His name was Zac and he was thelast person I would think who would become a brony. He then flew into Blade and I and clotheslined us knocking us both off our balnce and started to fall towards the ground. Zac took this oppurtunity to get some payback as he grabbed both of our bodies and turned us around so we were face down to the ground. "Payback is a bitch" I muttered before I felt propelled and met a face full of dirt and rock. Honestly didnt taste that bad. Zac did the same to Blade as he slammed onto my back. 'Welcome to hell" I heard Blade mutter before he went back into his rage mode but it sounded more under control. Good idea. I found some of my rage and used half of it. I got up and saw Blade behind who looked more like a wolf than a pony. "You ready?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement and we started to fly up to Zac as he just laughed. Laughing is not going to help you asshole. Blade and I slammed into him and he looked shocked as I did. I did not know Blade had that much power. Danmit now Im not the best fighter anymore. Well I havent used all of my rage yet. So I still have that. Blade and i released a barrage of punches and kicks on him until we saw a black smoke leave his body. Zac then started falling to the ground but midfall as I started to head towards him Princess Luna caught him. When we both landed I looked at Luna with a look of confusion while she wore a look of horror. "The Nightmare is back"

DunDunDun! Dont forget to review! 


	29. New Story!

Ok guys sorry this isn't a real chapter. This is me saying that I will be rewriting it. I will be cutting a lot of charectars because I keep forgetting about them. Some charectars will be kept. The story will be called Living The Life.


End file.
